


The Story of Elizabeth Afton And Her Legacy

by NoirAngel011



Series: A Broken Family. [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Elizabeth before baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Elizabeth is just a kid, but do you really believe that?Was previously entitled: the little things (are the ones she will remember)





	1. Everything Will Be Okay... Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth has a nightmare and Mike tries to help.

_The Afton Home, 2:00 am_

_Hurricane, Utah_

 

She shot up in her bed, sweat lining her face and she breathed heavily.

She was a kid, and nightmares weren't uncommon.

She had been having them back to back recently, and they sometimes were really scary.

She missed her mom, she wanted her dad to stop whatever it was he was doing so she could come back.

The more she thought about it, the more she started to cry.

The next thing she knew, Michael was wrapping his arms around her and stroking her strawberry blonde locks.

"Shh. It's okay. Calm down baby, you're okay."

She cried into her brothers arms, wanting to escape the terrible memories of what she had seen in her dreams.

* * *

 

When her sobs turned to hiccups, Elizabeth spoke, her voice dry and cracked.

"Why d-did sh-sh- she leave?" The five year old asked, the she in question obvious.

"I don't know, sweetie. But I know she'll come back, she'd never leave us behind." He hugged his baby sister closer.

"But what if she doesn't?" Elizabeth's eyes began to water again.

"She will, baby, she will. I know it." Michael sounded so confident, so sure. It was almost impossible to not believe him.

* * *

 

When Scarlet Afton had found out what her husband had been doing in his spare time, she had kissed her three children goodbye and left without a word.

Now Elizabeth had twisted nightmares about the terrible things her father could be doing.

When she told Michael about them he always told her: " Don't worry Liza, there's no way dad would do those things." Then ruffled her hair and left.

Once, she had a dream about her dad stabbing children and shoving them into the animatronic suits he spent so much time making.

Michael had told her not to worry, that their father wouldn't do anything like that.

She should have worried.

* * *

Now Elizabeth Afton sat on her brother's lap on her bed as he calmed her down and told her everything would be okay.

She believed him, he was her big brother, he wasn't one to lie.

Her big green eyes looked up at him, silently pleading to let her come sleep with him.

"Fine, but this is the last time." He picked her up and carried her away to his room, grabbing her favorite pink bunny plush on the way out.

As she settled into her brother's bed, she finally felt calm and at ease, possibly for the first time since her mom left.

Her eyelids began to fall and she snuggled up to her brother.

Maybe everything would be okay... Maybe.

 

 


	2. So This Is What Happens... Why Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth follows her father to the workshop one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kinda rushed. I hope you enjoy!

"DADDY, please!!" Elizabeth was on her knees, begging her father.

"No, we've been over this, you cant come with me." He told her sternly.

"But. Mike comes with you! I want to see her!!" Elizabeth stood up, stomping her foot.

"No Elizabeth, it is too dangerous." William began to walk off.

Eliza ETH ran to catch up with him, racing to the old purple car.

William picked her up, moving her a few feet back from the car.

"Why is it to dangerous, Daddy?" Elizabeth asked, looking up with big green eyes.

"It just is child." And with that, William got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Elizabeth slowly walked back down the hill towards the house, given hip hope on every seeing the new robot.

Mike saw her walk in.

"What wrong Elizabeth?" He asked, picking the four year old up and setting her on his lap.

She looked up at him, her eyes wet with tears.

"Daddy won't let me go see Baby, he says its not safe." She crossed her arms and pouted.

Mike sighed, then for an idea.

The reastruant was only a short walk into town, and they could both easily slip into the back without being noticed.

Michael stood up and set his little sister down on the floor

The two exited the same door Eliza had come in and raced up the tall lush hill, running down the long dirt path.

As they got closer to the town, the road got wider, and the two kids moved to the side of the curb,not wanting to get hit if a car came.

Circus Baby's Pizza World was booming, the kids easily slipped around into the emplooe parking lot.

They could see Wilimas car from their steakout at the side of the building.

With great timing Mike and Elizabeth slipped into the break room if the pizza place.

Elizabeth could softly hear Baby talking in the next room.

She slipped away from Michaels side, running down the hall towards baby's show room.

On the stage was the pigtailed mascot.

She was everything Elizabeth had ever dreamed of.

Kids stood all around her,watching Baby make ice cream eagerly.

Five to be exact, including her.

Then four,

Then three,

Then two,

Then one..

Elizabeth was left standing alone in the show room, baby looked around for a child.

"I wanted to see tour show too, you're so pretty and shiny!" Elizabeth exclaimed, the robot Turing down tto look at her.

Baby's blue eyes seemed to lock in on her own, appearing as though they were trying to hypnotise the younger girl.

"Where did all the other children go" the strawberry blonde four year old looked around the now vacant room.

A claw suddenly came shooting out of the animatronic, capturing the young Elizabeth Afton.

She screamed, but not for very long before her lungs collapsed and her heart stopped beating as she was shoved inside the thing.

 


	3. This Is What She Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with the grief of Elizabeth and tries to come to terms with his fathers sinfull acts.

_**Elizabeth Ana Afton** _

_**Beloved Daughter** _

_**1980-1983** _

 

Micheal stared down at the gravestone.

His  _Sisters_ gravestone.

It felt so wrong.

Like she should still be there, looking out over the pond with him.

If only he hadn't been so stupid.

If only he hadn't let he get away.

Scott was gone.

And now so was she.

_"Hey guys! I looks like he wants to give Fredbear a kiss!"_

_"We could sneak in and see her without anyone noticing!"_

Those words would forever haunt Michael.

They were the last words he had said to his siblings.

It almost felt like he had killed them.

Like it was his fault.

And in a way it was.

He had brought Elizabeth to the pizzeria.

Hr had lifted Scott into Fredbear's mouth.

It had all been his fault.

On the flipside, he was angry.

He felt betrayed by the one man he had trusted.

He had told Elizabeth that William would never hurt a child.

And now, he had killed her.

William had brpight a child's drawing to life, but at the same time murdered his daughter.

It had Ben years now anyway.

Time had passed.

It had been almost fifteen years.

Yet he was still fighting the pain of his three year old sisters death.

He took a step back, eyeing the grave that sat in front if Elizabeth's.

**_Charlotte Emily_ **

**_Loved by all_ **

**_1980-1983_ **

Oh, Charlie.

She had been a great kid, even for the short three years she had lived.

Elizabeth and Charlotte had been the best of friends.

No time to grieve everyone else.

He was here for Lizzy.

In his eyes, the only one that mattered.

Fifteen years ago, on the day, Mike had just wanted to make his sister happy.

He had just wanted to let her play with the robot that had been hers.

And in the end, no matter how you looked at the situation, he had killed her.

As he walked back down the hill, heading to his car, there were four more gravestones.

Gabriel

Fritz

Suzie

Jeremy.

There's a fifth one hidden behind grass.

Michael doesn't care to look at it.

He keeps on walking.

As if he could just walk away from everything that had happened.

He doesn't even attempt to find his fathers grave.

He doesn't care.

Only Elizabeth mattered.

And she was gone.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth Afton.  
> -A Daughter  
> -A Sister  
> -A inventor  
> -A dreamer  
> -A Happy and Joyful Soul  
> To Rest In Peace and Never Be Forgotten,  
> 1980-1983


End file.
